New Beginnings: Chapter 2
by zuka4one
Summary: This chapter deals with Shaka understanding his conception, co ruler with his brother Tanabi. Shaka, Tanabi, and Keisha will meet three rogue cubs that will eventually become their mates.


New Beginnings:

A Lion King Story

Chapter 2: Dawn in the Pridelands

Kaira looked down at her sleeping son Shaka and nudged him awake. The four month old cub looked up at his mother and smiled, stretching his legs as he stood, glancing over at his half brother Tanabi, whom everyone called Tanni, and his half sister/aunt Keisha who were both sound to sleep.

"What's going on Mom?" Shaka whispered.

"We're going to go or a walk near the waterhole cause I want to explain some things to you, lovey" Kaira licked her son on his head as he smiled.

"Okay Mom" Shaka whispered as Kaira went over to her father and licked his muzzle causing him to stir.

"What is it Kaira?" Simba asked softly, looking at his cub, who gave a meek smile, and Simba smiled back giving the cub encouragement, as this didn't change his feelings for his grandson who was his son as well as Tanni.

"I'm going to take a walk with Shaka to explain some things to him, okay Dad" Kaira whispered as the King nodded, and nudged his lifemate Nala awake and told her as well. Nala nodded in agreement, and licked her daughter on the muzzle. The King and Queen promptly went back to sleep.

Kaira turned to her son and nodded, nudging him out of the cave, and they began to cross the savannh where they came upon a lone tree, where first Sarabi had given birth to Simba, then Nala, gave birth to herself, Tanabi and Keisha, and she had given birth to Shaka. It was a tradition among the Queens through generations.

"Now I chose this place for a obvious reason but that comes later in my story. I'm going to tell you how all life comes to be weather plant or animal. We start out no bigger then seeds that feed the earth and are contain in the body of the female inside her womb. The time the mother spends with the unborn child is called pregnancy. The time I spent with you was very special but it was the day you came into the world that was indeed very wonderful" Kaira smiled, and Shaka realized without her saying this was the place where he was born.

"After a few hours the pain hit and I focused all my yoni muscles on getting you out of my womb where you could breathe the fresh air, your grandfather whom is also your daddy was with him, and he kept whispering in my ear: it's okay, I love you' all the while licking my cheek and muzzle. Then finally you slide out of me, and I picked you up and began to clean you, realizing that I had given birth to a son! I knew Simba would be proud to be the father of such a beautiful lion cub, and grandfather as well" Kaira smiled at Shaka who smiled back.

"I then kissed you, and begin to sing a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little, and you began to gurgle and coo, then Simba appeared and smiled down at you, nuzzled you, and you reached out to bat his muzzle with a tiny paw, You gazed up at him with adoration, and still do today, even now that your aware of your true relationship, his helping me to concieve you" Kaira smiled at her son, as he nodded.

"Do you understand my son?" Kaira asked, as Shaka nodded.

Kaira stood and motioned for her son to follow her back to Pride Rock, where Simba would be waiting for him.

"Mom, what do I call the King now, Grand Simba, or Dad?" Shaka asked.

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling him" Kaira said with a gentle smile, as they neared the rock, hearing Tanni and Keisha wreastling, as Nala told them not to play so rough.

As Kaira and Shaka walked up onto the rock, the three cubs looked at one another.

"I'm sorry Shaka, we thought you knew" Tanni, his brother said.

"Its okay, my brother, I love you. When we are grown we will rule the Pridelands together, you serving as my co anchor, and then Keisha can carry on in our place after the circle sets" Shaka told Tanabi and Keisha who smiled wide.

Nala smiled at her younger cubs joy, and then at her grandson.

Shaka looked up at his King who stood tall and erect, his mane blowing in the wind, and gave a smile which Simba returned.

"Come on my sons, there is much to learn" Simba said to Tanabi and Shaka as the two cubs followed him to the top of the summit.

Keisha watched her brothers as her mother and sister watched her with a thoughtful expression on their face as Sarabi and Sarafina came up, the four lionnesses noting the female cub sitting there, a look on her face.


End file.
